broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles Of Ferrum Ner
Year One - Season One The first chronicle; of the first year and the first season, of the proud fortress; Ferrum Ner. As recorded by Motgurd Stoutbrew. It is with great pride and happiness that I, Motgurd Stoutbrew, will here record events both large and small, in the beginning of this great undertaking to preserve them for posterity. Our expedition started at the behest of Arnuld Silverpeak who, after gathering a small group of 'Dwarves' for a celebratory party, was forced to take charge and lead us out of the city as it collapsed. The stonerot that had plagued Asnicat for so long, had finally won it's battle and the city started to fall around us. Our group, consisting of myself, the good master Silverpeak, Ferrum, who later became the expedition leader, Yngvald, Hjort, Idna; all of the clan Ironbeard, Magnus Hammerfist and Baludir Highblade. Travelling through ancient tunnels and mines, we found ourselves in an immense cave. We were filled with both wonder and fear, for it is unlike anything we have ever seen. After the collapse of the tunnel we were traversing, we were forced out into a small cave with a light up ahead. To my great wonderment, I found the entrance to another cave so great, we have yet to see its ceiling, despite climbing the highest of peaks. The only thing we could see, were the many small lights that dot the top of the cave. Maybe someone lives up there? How can such a thing be possible? One can only wonder and after a while, the ceiling turned sapphire blue and a great ball that shines as bright and as hot as lava started to sail over it. We shortly named it thus; Enôr Kor, the Blue Cave. Not wanting to remain in this strange place for too long, we quickly moved on to find a place we could settle. More strange discoveries were to follow, as we travelled. Idna Ironbeard soon drew our attention to a strange growth. It was far more vibrant and alive than any moss or mushroom we have ever seen before. It was also covered in sharp barbs, which prompted me to name it Orik, after my father. Through her experimentation, Idna later discovered that it had many strange qualities and uses; nourishment amongst them. Moving on as a group, dragging the mules with us and only stopping to mine some of the precious ores that dotted the landscape, we soon came upon a large mountain range. Hjort Ironbeard, crude as ever, named the mountains the 'Rock Breasts', however, due to protests from Idna it was eventually renamed Onol Egen, the 'Mountain's Bounty'. Spreading out, Arnuld and I soon found a cave opening that lead into a large cavern, with a great pillar in the middle and a huge lava lake filling it to the brim. After a short time, Magnus Hammerfist found a better opening to enter the cavern and, after a moment of exploring, it was quickly decided that we would make this our new home. After a quick meeting, a number of things were decided. First and foremost, we divided responsibility for various tasks. Magnus Hammerfist and I were sent to explore and see what food sources we could find, whilst Idna was tasked with setting up small caves to cultivate mushrooms. The remaining members, led by Ferrum Ironbeard, set about building the first hovel and fortifying the entrance, as well as sealing up the first tunnel we entered. Lastly, this new fortress was named 'Ferrum Ner; 'Ferrum's Lake', in honour of our leader. In addition, my proposal of marking this day of founding as our first day in a new calendar was approved and now serves as the first day of our new timekeeping.'' Over the next fey days, Magnus Hammerfist and I pressed on, exploring the area surrounding us as best we could, in the search of food. This place truly is an empty and desolate land; we saw no signs of animals and found quite a few Orik plants that were charred and burned, as well as large areas of ash; particularly a large impact site of some sort behind the mountain. By the time we returned, the remaining Dwarves had made strides in settling the new fortress. Baludir Highblade, in particular, made great progress in fortifying, if somewhat overzealously at first, the entrance area with two gates. On another trip, Magnus had to return to the fortress for other duties, so I pressed on with the exploration alone over the next few turnings of the cave ceiling, as the fireball seemed to return at fairly regular intervals. As I was gretting ready to leave for another expedition, I was beset by one of the undead, much like the ones that would plague the underground, but much smaller and with sharp teeth. Though it wounded me, I managed to dispatch it with a bolt to the head. While this was a disheartening and frightful event, my curiosity of this strange cave made it impossible for me to let it end with that. I continued to explore, walking the valley from our entrance, scaling Onol Egen and finding a large lava lake a distance from the fortress. I named the lake Ner Volstrikk, in honour of my uncle. Over the following weeks, work in Ferrum Ner kept a steady pace. The roads were expanded and other necessary works were undertaken. I continued to pursure my exploration in an attempt to find much needed resouces, like new sources of food as well as wood. In the process, Yngvald Ironbeard and I discovered a cave network of stunning beauty, that we named Logem Kor; the 'Painted Cavern'. We also started to observe various creatures of ill intent, around the desert and inside our cave, particularly at night. Eventually our need for wood, paramount for the making of new tools, grew so dire that I was determined to press on until I found some source of it. These travels eventually saw me lost far into the desert, where I had to scrounge to survive. Back at the fortress, things were growing more desperate as each day passed. Magnus eventually succumed to the horrors of the cave and now his toil had ended, may he find rest in the stone. In addition, the stalwart Dwarves also discovered, to their horror, that they were not alone in the cave, as a gargantuan spider had emerged from the lava lake in the far corner of the cavern. Meeting the dread spider in battle, they fired volley after volley of bolts into the beast, but had to retreat from it's advance, with Hjort and Yngvald being wounded in the process. Cursing the beast with the name Keshogg Marlakk, the Dwarves began marshalling their strength towards the destruction of the spider. Meanwhile, my wanderings have brought me father away from the fortress than I had ever strayed before. On that journey I saw many wonders; chiefest of which was a lava lake greater even than Ner Volstrikk, with a great mountain that sprung from the middle. The mountain was almost hollow and opened up as a huge gate which lead me to name it Onol Inod; the 'Mountain Gate'. But the greatest discoveries of his journey still lay ahead of me. With a hazed mind and greatly exhausted from my travels, I came upon a mountain rising high above it's surroundings. In this mountainhome I encountered a clan of Dwarves that called themselves 'Elves. They were horribly deformed and monstrous of size and although their ears were pointy and they lacked beards, they seemed far too intelligent to be anything but cousins to the Dwarves.'' They speak a strange language where one can only make out a few words, which seems a further sign of what must surely be a long isolation in this strange land. We, too, must be vigilent, lest the same deterioration befall us. Despite all of this, they were friendly and allowed me to stay. We exchanged gifts of friendship and I engaged in trade with one who called himself Yyeztzu Æzite; gaining wood, food and, most precious of all, a small growth of beautiful colour that they called a 'flower'. They claimed to have gotten this from another clan, known as 'Humans, living close by, which they would lead me to should I return to them.'' Upon my eventuall return to the fortress with these gifts, Ferrum Ironbeard named me Head of Trade; an honour I received with great humility. Yngvald Ironbeard, in particular, set upon the ores I had mined during my travels, with great eagerness. His skill in the forge brought great advancements to the Dwarves, in both mining and metallurgy in rapid succession. His tinkering and smelting brought about more efficient ways to process ores and re-discovered the art of making both steel and electrum; a talent thought lost with the loss of the Asnicat smithies. Though Keshogg Marlakk still remained in its nest in the dark corners of the cave, large parts of the cavern were regained from the other monstrosities that stalked it. Baludir Highblade led our forces, in an effort to drive back the horrors that previously assailed me outside our gates. A group of new migrants appeared not too long after, with Tibus Silverpeak and Aldus Hammerfist joining us. Tibus worked his masonic trade for a while, improving our inner entrance, before he too was killed by the arrows of the skeletons that stalk the dark corners. Now his toil has ended, may he find rest in the stone. A second trading expedition to the Elves was launched, also bringing with me the bosy of the Elf Yyeztzu Æzite, who was found dead near our gates. He had been killed by the dangers of his land and now his toil had ended, may he find rest in the stone. This gesture seemed to please the Elves and they agreed to arrange talks about more regular trade at a feast, at a later date. The Elven leader was also gifted an electrum sword, made for the occassion by Yngvald. The wood secured in the initial trade with the Elves proved vital to our preparations for bringing down the fell spider. For this, we split up into three groups; two coming at it from each side and myself, attempting to catch it unaware by digging a tunnel underneath the creature. Along the was we were harried by its spawn, but eventually we reached the lair of the beast. My tunnelling plan was quickly abandoned, due to the number of spawn attacking and I joined the group consisting of the Ironbeards. We, alongside the group of other clans, joined in battle with the monstrosity. The spider quickly charged us and although we fought valiantly, we had to fall back, but kept our bolts flying towards it. It's rampage destroyed the smithy, but it had to withdraw to its lair due to its wounds. Following the beast back, we swiftly sought it out and destroyed it. This was not without its costs, as both Baludir Highblade and Aldus Hammerfist were slain. Now their toils have ended, may they find rest in the stone. After the death of Keshogg Marlakk, the entirety of the cavern was mostly free from danger and a large number of construction projects were planned. Ferrum Ironbeard lead the expansion of Ferrum's Rest, the first structure to be built, into a proper tavern. Work was also started on the mighty pillar, with the plan of hollowing it out and building a secure, defensive position within it. We dubbed it the 'Citadel' and built it so any travellers, or invaders, would be greeted by its walls. The underway, a large underground tunnel, was also started. During this time, a large group of new migrants arrived, bringing much needed skills. Thane and Kaggir Highblade, Tydek Ironbeard and Ortum Hammerfist had found their way to Ferrum Ner, after the destrution of Asnicat. '''Year One - Season Two The second chronicle; of the first year and the second season of the proud fortress Ferrum Ner. As recoded by Motgurd Stoutbrew; Head of Trade. The work on the gates and the Citadel marked this period, as it was deemed crucial to our safety. The importance of this was soon made apparent, as the fortress was once again set upon by a foe most foul. It was discovered that food and other items had gone missing. At the same time, black scales were found around the fortress, the source of which was soon revealed. Idna Ironbeard and Arnuld Silverpeak brought tales from a trip to the Elves, of a monstrous creature called '' Kobold' that stalks the land. Supposedly they are both very hostile and talented thieves. This was a truth we soon learned for ourselves as the fortres was beset by their numebrs twice. First, by a group that seemed part-snak and then by what seemed more like lizards of the land. These last Kobolds snuck into the fortress by throwing chickens over the wall, activating the pressure plates that controlled the gate. Both battles turned into testing affairs. For the first, I alone had to stand against them for some time, holding them from the gate until help arrived in the form of Kaggir Highblade, Ortum Hammerfist and Yngvald. Through fire and blood we eventually drove the monsters back. The second incident was more of a skirmish, with the Kobolds making a quick entry into the fortress and then being driven off, with no casualties on either side. 'Year One - Season Three' The third chronicle; of the first year and the third season of the proud fortress Ferrum Ner. As recorded by Motgurd Stoutbrew; Head of Trade. After the chilling events of the last season, it quickly became apparent that we had to look to our own defences. As such, the work on the Citadel, underway and surface gate was intensified. The toil and work on these projects defined the season. All the Dwarves time and efforts were focused on this and little besides it was done for the whole season. It took such a toll that most Dwarves fell to bed, the moment the work shit ended, which we have taken to mark by the progress of the great fireball across the sky. Despire this dedication, work progressed slowly and some Dwarves even claimed that the progress had regressed by the end of the season. Even so, some Dwarves distinguished themselves by the great tenacity and diligence of their work; with Darket Highblade's dedication to seeing the Elevatus of the Citadel constructed, as a shining example for all Dwarves to follow and Kaggir Highblade truly cementing the architectural prowess of their clan, with his work on the tunnel. 'Year One - Season Four' The fourth chronicle; of the first year and the fourth season of the proud fortress Ferrum Ner. As recorded by Motgurd Stoutbrew, Head of Trade. After the many hardships of the previous season, one would have thought that things could only improve for our lot. But it was proved that Armok, as always, punishes such hubris. The start of the month proved promising, with the tunnel works drawing to a close and Kaggir Highblade starting the construction of two grand statues flanking the front entrance. But this was soon overshadowed by a fresh disaster as two of our number; the dauntless Kaggir and our Head Smith Yngvald Ironbeard were murdered by a Kobold. Worse still, the monster responsible managed to flee before justice could be served, which means that there is now a grudge to settle. This was shortly followed by the death of Darket Highblade in a tragic accident. Now their toils have ended, may they find rest in the stone. We quickly regained numbers in the form of a migrant wave, bringing Thorvigg Hammerfist, Dorden Ironbeard and Ludrock and Minugrin Highblade. But for all these new Dwarves, we still mourn the huge loss of our departed kin. Whilst all of this was transpiring, I was once again engaged in trade with the Elves. Wood and foodstuffs were secured, relations were improved and the first steps were taken in giving the Elves the written word. They also declared they they would not allow trees to be hurt or felled, under pain of death. Contact was also made with the first Dwarf of the Human clan. Of appearance, they are somewhere between a normal Dwarf and one of the Elves. Not as tall or freakish in appearance as the Elves, but it is clear that they have also lived in this land for a long time. Their language seems quite similar to the Elves, but has a different tone. This first encounter went well, with the Human known as Kaspcuthroz giving good words of their leader; who was known as the God Kwen. Receiving word from Thane Highblade of the grim events that had befell our fortress, I quickly finished our business at 'Firebird Mountain, the home of the Elves and started on the journey back to Ferrum Ner. With me, came the Elf Thana Enira, who promised to bring the gift of life with her.'' This promise was not upheld. Eventually, the tunnels stood mostly finished, with the gates following closely. Thorvigg Hammerfist undertook the construction of a trade depot for the fortress, as well as a carpentry shop and a hall for the Hammerfist clan. There was quite a lot of disagreement and strife related to this fall, as it was built without proper permissions. This lead to some Dwarves demolishing the building. It was decided that the two statues outside the gate would become memorials of the great Yngvald Ironbeard and Kaggir Highblade; now their toils have ended, may they find rest in the stone. During the heavy work on the Citadel, which progressed much during this season, a very large group of migrants appeared; led by a relation of Arnuld Silverpeak. They were greatly exhausted by their arduous journey, but they settled down quickly in our vast halls. Merkel and Chuck Silverpeak, Orva Hammerfist, Sigurd and Urist of clan Ironbeard and Orik, Gais and Goram, all of the clan Stoutbrew, arrived as a single group. ''This marks the end of the first year of the great fortress Ferrum Ner. It has been a year of hardship and sorrow, but also of great progress and discovery. By our continued toil and work, may we one day reach the throne of 'Armok and cast him low.'' 'Year Two - Season One' The fifth chronicle; of the first season of the second year of the proud fortress Ferrum Ner. As recorded by Idna Ironbeard; Head of Smithing and Job Assignment. It is with great regret that I, Idna Ironbeard, take over the job of chronicler, due to Motgurd Stoutbrew's untimely death. Now his toil has ended, may he find rest in the stone. Upon the strok of the new year Ferrum Ironbeard, current expedition leader, called for a meeting to be held in the Old Town Center of Ferrum Ner. Sigurd, Ferrum, Hjort and I, of the clan Ironbeard, were present along with Motgurd and Goram of clan Stoutbrew, Arnuld and Chuck of clan Silverpeak and Thorvigg of clan Hammerfist. In this meeting, the issues of the leadership of Ferrum Ner, the job and leadership allocations for the fortress, the official stance of the relationship with the Elves, the issue of the location of the future forgeworks and the boundaries of the fortress were discussed at great length. Upon the convening of the meeting, the first issue that was discussed was the current position as leader of Ferrum Ner. The majotiry of attending Dwarves agreed that Ferrum Ironbeard had been a suitable leader for the first year and it was decided that his tenture should continue. It was further decided that the official title to be used in communications or documents shall be 'Lord of the Deep and that the proper form of direct address would be 'Lord Ironbeard', with the clan name changing if necessary. The next issue to be discussed was the potential formation of a council of Dwarves within the fortress, to assist the Lord of the Deep with his leadership and to formally choose representaties for the smithing, agricultural, trading and military sections of the fortress. It was agreed that I, Idna Ironbeard, shall be formalled assigned as the Head of Agriculture, Manager of Jobs for Migrants and Head Smith. It was further agreed that Motgurd Stoutbrew would continue in his tenture as Head of Trade. It was upon this assignment that the Dwarf Thorvigg Hammerfist interrupted the meeting in order to ask for his concerns to be heard. He used his speaking time in order to insult Motgurd; accusing him of being a Lisig Izeg; a 'Berry Ape'. He further insulted Ferrum Ironbeard and Thane Highblade. Upon being confronted for his lies by all of the other Dwarves present, he entered a state of delirium and bared his fists, flinging himself at Motgurd in a murderous rage. He was swiftly slain in the melee that followed and posthumously declared as a criminal. Motgurd was lightly injured in the melee, but survived without any lasting injuries. In the aftermath, Motgurd moved on to his announcement as Head of Trade. It was declared that clear rules were to be established for any commercial relations with Elves or Humans and that only the Dwarves who had officially been given trading privileges could engage in any trade with those clans outside of Ferrum Ner. The first Dwarf assigned this privilege was Thane Highblade, to trade with the Elves. A batch of plump helmet wine, the first since the fall of Asnicat, was brewed and raised in toast to celebrate the grand opening of Ferrum's Rest, the new tavern and brewing facility. It was further declared, after discussion between the Dwarves present, that the large area previously occupied by Keshogg Marlakk would be reclaimed and excavated into the new forgeworks and that the first official land claim of the Dwarves should extend in 200 Urists in all directions. So concluded the first annual meeting of the Dwarves. Further chronicles of the second year have not been discovered and the events that transpired in those times remain a mystery. 'Year Three - Season One' The ninth chronicle; of the third year and the first season of the proud fortress Ferrum Ner. As recorded by Sigurd Ironbeard. I, Sigurd Ironbeard, have been chosen to take over the duty of chronicling the glorious history of Ferrum Ner. The year started off with another migrant wave and the city welcomed a new batch of hard-working Dwarves; Kulet Highblade, Vuknud, Kebul and Sedur of clan Silverpeak, Kas and Etom of clan Stoutbrew, Udril Ironbeard and Seth Hammerfist. After a quick discussion between the Dwarves, it was agreed that Lokear Highblade would become our Mayor and that the title of Lord was deemed unfit for use for any Dwarf at this time. Udril Ironbeard was quickly appointed as the Mayor's bodyguard after he explained his unique profession. A vast amount of work was completed around the city; a stonemasons was built, with Tydek Ironbeard taking charge for the time being and a new forgeworks was planned and built underneath the lava lake. Work continues on it as I write and, as grand as it is, it will take a while before it is completed. '' ''The Citadel continues to be worked on, with kitchens, meeting rooms and living quarters all being constructed. Top and bottom floors were also built, in order to accommodate the Elevatus mechanism which will be built shortly. 'Year Three - Season Two' The tenth chronicle; of the third year and the second season of the proud fortress Ferrum Ner. As recorded by Sigurd Ironbeard. In order to thrive, our city must have a constant supply of resources. It was deemed that a mine would provide a source of much needed stone and metal, which would help our construction efforts immensely. Gamil Stoutbrew and Mayor Highblade both began work on the mine, a short distance south of the city entrance. It was deemed suitable as it was both close enough to the mountain to remain moderately safe, but just far away enough not to be disturbed by our own efforts within the city limits. Thane Highblade was instrumental in construction an armoury near the site of the forgeworks, allowing our Dwarves to arm and armour themselves without needing to navigate through the hazardous environment of the forgeworks. I will help fill the armoury with the tools and armour that we need. The forgeworks were planned out and foundries were erected to house mighty crucibles, in order to melt down vast quantities of metal. Lokear Highblade, ever the architect, designed and built the walls, whilst I designed and built our first functioning magma forge. It was decided that the trade embargo with the Elves needed to be discussed anew, as our previous leader had fled. As Thane was unable to travel, Gamil Stoutbrew and I ventured to the Elves. We met with Mari Ocade, an Elf warrior with whom I had previously met, who said he would discuss the embargo with ihs leaders, especially now there was a new Dwarven leader. He also gave us directions to the ' Human city' and Gamil and I made our way across Enôr Kor to meet them at their mighty city. Shortly after this, the city of Ferrum Ner fell and the lives of the Dwarves within were lost. Category:DFRP World 9 Category:Historical Events Category:Books and Writings